User talk:TurtleShroom
HI!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Its not spamm for the 88 time! Would it kill you to have a civilised conversation once in a while?- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am asking you for a civilized conversation! And no im not trying to tell you how wrong you are or calling you a sinner.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) You may consider this spamming but seeing as Corai and Akbaboy are offline I figure your the best one to ask this question.Do you think this wiki needs a policy on death like CPFW's "That's Death!" Code? Im just thinking it might not seeing as almost every main character is a student at the skool or an invader pretending to be a stuedent at the skool.I no you hate my guts but would you care to give me this advice?- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello? I really do need your opinion.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) WELCOME MWA HA HA HA. Welcome to the wiki! now the nightmares begin MWA HA HA HA!!! *Spooky Cathedral music plays while thunder Flashs* JK I just really wanted to do that :P well anyway welcome :D! RE:XTUX I Reasons for his block:Insulting,Breaking the Ultimate Rules,and claiming that im not a christian (THAT RLLY TICKED ME OFF) Is that good enough? RE:RE:XTUX I do act like a christian TS not everyones perfect tho but I try. Please Remove This. I would like to kindly ask you to please remove this disgracful thing from the CPFW wiki. It is mean,sligtly hurt full,annoying and makes my character look like an idiot. Also encase you havent realise Ben Hun my character does not represent my ideas. He doesent think admins are corrupt and hes not obsessed with LOLcats. Please dont frame the character for the user's crimes its not nice. And if your gunna keep it make it some thing of an outlawed illegal group with crazy ideas that hardly seem to make sense to any one else.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 23:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree. --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 23:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Have thy no heart? That article is total OCC seing as my character harldy knows any thing bout LOLcats,doesent hate admins (or know what ever the heck they are),and does not type in BIG BOLD. Its extremely mean as well many of the reasons why people join state that Ben Hun hates the enviroment and recycling,is extremely mean and heartless,and cruel! NONE OF THATS TRUE ABOUT MY CHARACTER! Have a heart TS you cant even denie its pure OCC and extremely mean.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I know your out there.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know. Membrane is not Prof. Membrane's last name, its his first. --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 00:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) What On Earth What on earth have I done this time to get banned????? ''Not spamm I just must know the truth !!!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 19:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC)''